


Mr Dog and Mr Wolf

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius can't go on as he had been. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Dog and Mr Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Great Maze Challenge - You attracted a [cat] with that cream. Aren't you lucky? You continue through the maze when you hear someone shout out, "This is the end for me!" before you here a loud growl. Mourn the poor soul.

"This is the end for me!" Sirius called to the others who were much further ahead than he was, "Go on without me, I'll only hold you back."

James and Peter looked at each other for a moment as if asking the other if they thought he was serious. Sirius just stared them out when they turned back to him. He knew that he really shouldn't abandon them to their prank, especially when it had been his idea, but he had somewhere else that he wanted to be.

"If you are sure," James called back.

Sirius just gave a solemn nod, "Go forth and Maraud without me."

Once they were out of sight he picked himself up from the stone step that he had sat on. Dusting himself off he rushed off in the opposite direction towards the kitchens. Tickling the pear he slipped into the room that was bustling with activity, house elves rushing about all over the place getting things ready for dinner.

"Is Melly here?" Sirius asked to the room at large, looking for the little house elf that was helping him with his plans.

"Here Mr Dog, what yous asked for," A small elf came forward holding out a rather large basket to the dog animagus. "Mr Wolf meets you there."

"Thank you Melly," Sirius spoke to the little elf as he took the basket. He then left the kitchens headed in the direction of the grounds and the lake where he was intending to meet Remus. He set the basket down when he got there and began to rifle through it looking for the blanket the Melly had no doubt packed for him. Once he found it he placed it down and began to empty the food out of the basket.

When Remus arrived he looked at the picnic set out before him and looked at Sirius with suspicion, "What have you done?"

"Nothing," Sirius pleaded his innocence, "I just wanted to do something just the two of us, to show you that I am serious about you. Sirius Black womaniser, great flirt is no more, this is the end for me Remus, you are it for me."

He hoped that Remus would believe him, he had been leading up to this for a while, he looked at the other teens face and saw the disbelieving look, and understood it immediately.

"Okay, so I may have sent James and Peter off to prank McGonagall as well," Sirius admitted, giving Remus the puppy eyes, "Please have dinner with me?"

"Fine," Remus agreed with a sigh and an eye-roll, the little gesture showing Sirius that Remus believed him, but thought that his antics could still be curbed a bit more.


End file.
